Different types of devices allowing for the storage of objects inside the passenger compartment of a vehicle are currently known. These involve, for example, seat trays. The advantage of seat trays is that they allow for directly accessing their contents.
However, it is sometimes necessary to hold and/or conceal the stored objects, and in order to do this, devices have been developed, known as glove boxes, which consist of a storage space closed by a cover. To make them easier to use, the container of these glove boxes is sometimes made to fold down in order to allow its extraction/retraction.
Nevertheless, none of these devices can be raised satisfactorily. Such is the case notably when the available storage space has a large area but is low in height. In fact, using the devices described above, the access to the stored objects is thus only possible by their edge, which leads to problems.
The purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device for the interior passenger compartment of a vehicle which compensates for the aforementioned disadvantages and makes it easier to access the stored objects.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device for the interior passenger compartment of a vehicle which makes it possible to occupy spaces of low height.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device for the interior passenger compartment of a vehicle which can change directional orientation between its closed position and its open position.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device for the interior passenger compartment of a vehicle for which installation and manipulation are simplified.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device for the interior passenger compartment of a vehicle which makes it possible to avoid accidental openings.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device for the interior passenger compartment of a vehicle which can compensate for the vibrations it is subjected to, specifically during travel.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device which can be dismantled, i.e. it has a container which can be completely removed from the seating area where it is usually housed.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device which makes it possible to accommodate objects designed to stay in the vehicle permanently.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose a storage device which can be completely freely adjusted inside its container.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention presented here appear in the course of the following description which is only given as a guideline and is in no way intended to limit the invention.